pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wish Gone Wrong: Return to the 2nd Dimension
Synopis After Phineas and Ferb think the Vanishing God is making their projects disappear, they make a wish to never do anything this summer along with Candace, but it causes the real world to collide with the 2nd dimension, once again, making Doofenshmirtz the supreme ruler. With the help of Fala the Fairy, they discover the world needs their inventions and tries to get their old lives back. Meanwhile, Perry tries to figure out how this all happened. Songs *"Be Careful What You Wish For"- Phineas and the Ferbtones with the Phinettes *"My Wonderful World" -Doofenshmirtz *"Princesa del Mundo del Padre" (English: Princess of my father's world)-The Joannettes (Joanne and Maria) *My Terrible Place- Doofenshmirtz End Credits Doofenshmirtz singing "My Terrible Place", a respire of "My Wonderful World" describing the good world. Running Gags Too Young Line Bad world Isabella: Aren't you too young to do any of this stuff? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Ferb's Line "Well, this can't be good." Florence's Line "Well, it was sort of fun while it lasted." Whatcha Doin' Said by normal world Isabella after Phineas and Ferb return to their home world Perry's Entrance to the Lair Instead of the lair, the entrance is in a trashy alley Memorable quotes Candace: Why does Joanne keep saying she's the "Princesa del mundo del padre"? Phineas: Well, according to Spanish, it means "Princess of my Father's World" Candace: Princess?Father's world? Isabella:Oh for crying out loud! Doofenshmirtz adopted them! _______________________________________________________________________ Background info. *This episode is part of "Wish Gone Amiss 2" *Phineas has a book called "Spanish for Twits" *Joanne and Maria were originally supposed to be Doofenshmirtz's only adopive daughters/princesses, but then Vanessa was added to the story, making them adoptive siblings info needed Continuity *This is a sequel to "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension" *When Patricia claims that Doofenshmirtz is cruel to children, kitties, puppies, and kitten-puppy-children, it is a reference to Doofenshmirtz saying "children, clowns, and clown children"(The Chronicles of Meap) *Phineas saves Isabella from being crushed by a tank (Hide and Seek) *Doofenshmirtz has guards again (The Wizard of Odd) *Joanne, Maria, and the Marettes do the same pose the girls from "Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation" did. *Fumi, Fuji, and Datrino make cameos where the wishing light cast over Japan when Doofenshmirtz telling Perry that thanks to Phineas and Ferb's wish, he managed to rule the world (Phineas and Ferb's World Adventure) *The "Be Careful What You Wish" scene is seen on the backcover of the season 7 soundtrack. *Phineas calls Isabella Izzy (Robot Rodeo) *Patricia is wrong; Doofenshmirtz had a kitten named Mr. Fluffy Pants (Spa Day) and showed affection to Perry diguised as a dog (Got Game?). He mentioned both in "I Really Don't Hate Christmas". *2nd time The Fireside Girls are seen in a dungeon (Patricia in Wonderland) Allusions *''Wish Gone Amiss : the episode is similar to the 2007 special; there are also some references to all three episodes. *La Isla Bonita:`"Princesa del mundo del padre" is a parody of the song by Madonna, but instead of describing a tropical island, it describes the bad world *Shrek Forever After: When Patricia hits Phineas, it's similar to how Fiona did. *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'': Fala's secratrey's name is Salema which is a refence to Salem Saberhagen, the 500 year old wizard turned into a talking cat because of plans to take over the world. Caroline Rhea also plays Hilda in the series. *When the kids are about to get run over by tanks, they parody the Bridgestone Super Bowl commercials involving a squirrel thats about to be hit by a car Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Mae Whitman as Patricia *Connie Talbot as Florence *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Murad as Milly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Spencer Locke as Joanne *Eliza Bennett as Maria *Selena Gomez as Molly Collipopins *TBA as Molly Collipopins' child accent *Grey DeLisle as Fala the Fairy *TBA as Cuppy *Jessica DiCicco as Salema (Fala's secartary) *Jamia Simone Nash as Joanne (singing voice) Category:Fanon Works